Love Puzzle
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot, Valentine's/White Day Special: Cloud recieves a valentine that makes him go on a wild goose chase to look for the mysterious admirer that sent it.


**I can't believe it's been a whole year since my last Valentine's Day/White Day special. I didn't expect this year's special to be Kingdom Hearts but here it is! Haha!**

**Starring my KH OTP! Actually…no, yeah, they are pretty much my favorite pairing. **

**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts or my OTP would be canon by now(share a Paopu fruit), I would've made a 3****rd**** game by now with 2 of my female characters that are actually good AND useful(and then kill one of them off by the end of it or by end of another game), Sora/Kairi would SOOOOO NOT be happening, Riku/Kairi would be more implied instead, Sora would've had a costume for Port Royal, and I overall would make Sora go to worlds where I can put him in costumes haha. **

* * *

"Valentine's Day is so wonderful!" Sora announced. That single announcement is why Radiant Garden is now celebrating it. The moment those words reached Yuffie's ears, she wanted to know what it was and upon knowing what it was, she was dedicated to make Valentine's Day happen. Sora even brought her along with him Halloween Town and then through the tree to Valentine Town.

So now the entire Radiant Garden is mostly red, white, and pink. Candies, flowers, and ribbons were being sold in that color; places like cafes were decorated with those colors; anything cute or just simply has a heart on it is placed everywhere in one's home or outside it.

"Whoa…" was the only thing Cloud can come up with when he returned to Radiant Garden after he fought Sephiroth…he didn't win per se but they worked something out. Whatever the case, Cloud knew who he can ask to get a straight answer from.

------------------

"Sora went to Valentine Town and came back telling us about it. Yuffie heard it and now we officially celebrate it," Leon explained from his Radiant Dawn committee's desk and looking through papers.

"Oh, I should've known she was involved…so what do we do on Valentine's Day?" Cloud question, getting information so he knows what to expect.

"Well it's basically about expressing one's love for someone. There are different ways to do it but it's usually down to giving chocolate and cards I guess."

"So it's really a day for couples?"

"Not necessarily; apparently one method of celebrating is that the females will give their close male friends and/or her lover chocolates and gifts on Valentine's Day but the males have to return the favor with their own gifts on White Day which will take place exactly one month from now. So if one is single you can still express your love to your close friends. All in all, it's a holiday about love; whether it's with a significant other, friends, or family. The friends and family love are often overlooked I think."

Cloud wasn't sure how to comprehend that but he was not into romance so where does that leave people like himself?

"Are you doing anything then?" Cloud asked in hopes he can just do what Leon does since if anything: He can spend the day with his friend.

"Nothing; if I get chocolates, I'll just repay the favors on White Day, no big deal."

"Oh…alright then," Cloud nodded, glad to see it seems to be an easy holiday to get a grip on

"Do you have a place to stay?" Leon asked, looking up at the blonde and changing the topic while he's at it; though like he expected, Cloud just shook his head, "I didn't think so…you can stay with me if you want to."

"Oh…thank you…" Cloud found himself lightly smiling at that.

Everyone was quite happy with Cloud's return. Unfortunately, Cloud couldn't have come at a worse time…

Valentine's Day:

"Cloud?" Sora walked around a separate desk in Leon's office, "Cloud!" he called again but then he saw it: a single blonde spike sticking out of the pile of boxes that surrounded and covered the barely visible desk.

"Oh Cloud!" Sora started moving the chocolates and gifts and helped pull Cloud out of the pile, "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh…that's the last time I'll ever nap on a desk…but yes, I think I'm okay, thank you Sora," Cloud nodded and shook his clothes to get anything stuck on him to fall off.

"Wow, how will you ever return the favor on White Day?" Sora asked and helped pick out some remaining stickers and sticky bows from Cloud's body…and one the one on his hair.

"I don't know…most of these people are anonymous anyway," said Cloud and picked up a box to prove his point when it said it was from a secret admirer.

"Wow! You're quite popular, Cloud!" Sora exclaimed as he stared at the overly large pile that Sora's own pile probably only covered half of that.

"Apparently…did you need something Sora? Or were you looking for Leon?"

"Oh I came to see you!" Sora replied with a smile and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a red wrapped box, "Here! Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry I'm adding more to your pile but you're a great friend and I love you! Well I love all my friends so I'm giving this out to everyone!"

"Oh, thank you very much, Sora. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you," Cloud accepted the gift while Sora waved the apology off,

"It's fine! You only arrived a couple of days ago, so it's okay! Oh! Want me to help sort your gifts? Since most of them are strangers, you should at least separate them from your close friends, right?"

"I guess so," Cloud shrugged and the two got to work. It took longer than he thought but Cloud finally found boxes from Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie.

"Hey look, someone wants you to guess who they are!" Sitting on the slightly more cleaned desk, Sora showed a large heart-shaped chocolate box with a large note that fit the cover perfectly.

_Look in your desk, tell me what you find._

_Everyone gave you chocolate, but I'm doing one step more._

_Our relationship is already strong and you're always on my mind._

_Never a dull moment with you, time flies out the door._

_However it may hurt, this is how I feel._

_And so I'll confess: I love you._

_Rare but true, my love is real._

_Tell me how you feel and I will not look at you any less even if my heart breaks in two._

Cloud quickly pulled open his desk drawer to find a single beautiful red rose.

"How romantic!" Sora exclaimed in glee and leapt off the desk to get a closer look at the rose that Cloud picked up, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Cloud only shook his head: he was completely clueless!

"Oh, well maybe there are hints in this so why don't you just take time to look at it?" Sora suggested.

"Sora, I'm no good at this, why don't you try and figure it out for me?"

"But Cloud! The point is for you to figure it out!"

"Ugh, fine…" Cloud rolled his eyes and read it over again after taking the box off and he started to eat the chocolates in the box. Alright, he got the rose so that took care of the first line. The second line…so who wouldn't follow the trend? Does that automatically take out the girls he got chocolates from? Unless…

Cloud reached over and started opening Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie's gifts…they all gave chocolates…

Then another idea hit him and he started opening up Sora's gift…Sora gave chocolates as well as other candy. Alright, let's skip to line 3…yeah he's got a nice bond with Sora; but has he ever had a dull moment with Sora? Well maybe through Sora's eyes they don't have a dull moment together…

"_I can't imagine myself being fun for anyone…" _Cloud shook his head, deciding to skip that line. Alright: rare but true. That doesn't help either! Everyone he knew all only had one relationship at max! Great, now Cloud was back to square one!

"_Gotta think outside the box…" _Rare to love someone…

Cloud put himself in that scenario…then again he sort of already is. Except he's surrounded by people he loves. Then that means…that takes out Sora as a possibility because he always tries to surround himself with people he loves and would be a real romantic so it's not really 'rare' for him love.

* * *

The blonde walked through Radiant Garden, looking at his friends that he didn't receive gifts from.

"Cloud! Here, have a virgin strawberry decor on the house. It's Valentine's Day!" Tifa pushed the drink towards him when he arrived in her bar.

"Um…thanks," said Cloud as he sat down and placed the rose and chocolate box on the counter.

"Ooh, what's this?" Tifa pointed and Cloud shrugged,

"Nothing…" he replied and sipped his drink. Well Tifa just gave him something other than chocolates so…does that make her a possibility? Well they have a strong relationship…they've been friends since forever. She was popular back home so she's probably been in a relationship or two at least while he was as SOLDIER. Hmm…Tifa would fall under the 'maybe' category if supposedly it was rare for her to fall in love.

"Oh yeah, Reno sent this for ya," Tifa flicked an envelope across the counter for Cloud and he hesitantly picked it up, afraid it was going to explode.

"Reno?" Cloud repeated before opening it, wondering what the idiotic Turk wants with him.

_Hey Cloudy! What's up, yo? I'll cut straight to the point since I'm forced to write this as a 'punishment.' What? They never saw a bomb go off before? So anyway: See the picture that came with this? Well how awesome is that? I'm quite jealous, yo! Well it's from everyone as a 'sorry' I think…well whatever, I was just wondering what's going on over there and I know you'd be the only one willing to open a letter from someone like me. How is the beautiful Tifa and did you get laid by Sephiroth yet? Well whatever, Rude says hi, yo! And your other friends that are trying to read over my shoulder. Tell them to have more respect!_

_Your pal, Reno!_

The only question running through Cloud's mind for a while was: When did they become friends again? Followed by: What did he blow up this time?

Another thought running through his head was: He'll pound Reno later for that 'getting laid by Sephiroth comment.'

Third, or was it fourth, thought was: the picture showed a statue of himself…yeah, no comment at all.

Finally: He'll kill himself if Reno was his secret admirer…although that wasn't likely due to his belief that half of the poem didn't fit Reno at all.

Then: Holy crap…what about Sephiroth? Cloud felt himself go pale at the thought.

* * *

Cloud found himself walking through Radiant Garden again after finishing his drink. He needed more hints…

"Yoohooo!" Cloud cringed upon hearing Yuffie and he was quickly glomped a second later, "Ooh! What's this, Cloud? A secret admirer?" Yuffie stole the rose and chocolate box off Cloud while still on the man's back.

"Get. Off. Yuffie!"

She leapt but jumped up the side of a building and holding onto a flag pole,

"How sweet! Are you trying to figure out who sent it?" Yuffie asked while Cloud just glared at her, demanding she return his chocolate and rose.

"So who do you think it is?" Yuffie asked after about ten minutes of Cloud threatening Yuffie until she returned his belongings. Though Cloud was pretty sure Yuffie isn't a possibility now at least.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out until you interrupted my thoughts!"

"Ooh! Let me help! Let me help!"

"No thanks…" Cloud muttered and walked away, "And besides, Sora said the whole point was for me to figure it out myself."

"Ooooh! Good point! Then good luck with that, Cloud! Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuffie waved before taking off. Cloud just couldn't believe re-quoting Sora worked. Shaking his head, Cloud continued his way as he opened the box to eat more of the chocolate.

Still Cloud was stuck as he just eliminated Yuffie off his list and thus he went to Aerith.

"Do you remember who bought roses from you?" Cloud felt stupid to ask but it was worth a shot. Plus, she was a good candidate considering she only had eyes for Zack. So it was technically 'rare' for her to love someone other than him right?

"Well lots of people bought roses from me, Cloud. You know that," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Anyone that I know well?"

"Hmm…I believe Tifa, Sora and Leon are the only ones that bought roses." Cloud lightly groaned upon Sora's name popping up again. He does love the kid, not like that, but if Sora's got a crush on him, he'll feel awfully guilty rejecting the bright ball of sunshine.

"Although…Sora didn't seem like Sora when he did…"

"_Well that's no help…" _Cloud was tempted to roll his eyes at that thought.

"Do you know why Tifa got one?" Cloud asked since Tifa is still lingering around as a possibility.

"She actually got a few. I think she sent them back home."

"Oh…"

"Are you looking for the sender of that?" Aerith pointed at the rose and box in his arms and Cloud just nodded.

"Well if it's bought from me, it may be from Sora or Leon!"

Leon…Cloud nodded and thanked Aerith before leaving. The man hasn't seen Leon since morning and thus doesn't think he got anything from him unless he is the sender of course.

They have a tight relationship…and they get along quite well…

So it's Leon? From that thought alone, Cloud felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Leon? Really? LEON!? Well it's a better thought than Sephiroth. Although the relationship they have is freakishly accurate to the hints he's got…

"_So how the hell am I supposed to approach either of them about this?!"_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" It was Sora again…how lucky. No sarcasm either; Cloud spotted Sora handing gifts to Huey, Dewy, and Louie and since Sora's great at approaching people…why not?

* * *

"Sure! I'll talk to Sephiroth for you!"

"Really?" Cloud was so sure Sora might even be a bit hesitant of the idea but apparently not…

"Really! Come on! I was just looking for him anyway," said Sora and pulled Cloud along to head for Sephiroth's usual spot.

"……Why were you looking for him?" Cloud was afraid to ask but he found curiosity getting the best of him.

"To give him his Valentine's Day gift of course!"

Cloud wasn't sure at that moment whether to just change his mind and refuse to let Sora even near Sephiroth again…or just go along with it just to see if he'll get a chance to see Sora beat the silver-haired nightmare.

------------------

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sephiroth! I didn't think anyone would give you anything so I made this extra big," Sora explained, handing Sephiroth a Christmas-present sized package.

"……"

"It's chocolate and candy! I just don't think its right for you to be all alone on Valentine's Day and not even have chocolates," Sora added since Sephiroth didn't respond.

Cloud, who was hiding out, felt like face-palming. Of course, if Sephiroth had murder in his eyes, he'll step in to save Sora but so far…the one-winged angel just looked downright confused if possible.

Sephiroth only stared at the box in silence while Sora kept going on about how Sephiroth deserved some love too and even went on to explain the idea of this holiday to the man in case he missed it.

Cloud wasn't sure how long he waited, but he thought he specifically asked Sora to find out for him if Sephiroth was the sender of this particular gift. He did know it's been a while since Cloud ate more than half the box already while waiting.

Finally, he saw Sephiroth move a bit. Although he can't really hear what Sephiroth was saying to the boy considering Sora can talk rather loud while Sephiroth doesn't speak louder than he has to. After a brief conversation, Sephiroth placed a hand on Sora's head for a few seconds before leaving and disappearing in a veil of black feathers.

Sora came running up to Cloud the moment after.

"He said he wasn't the one," Sora replied and Cloud wanted to groan.

"How did you ask him exactly?"

"I asked him if he sent anything to anyone today but he said he sent nothing unless throwing flowers into the water counts as a gift to his…mother I think?"

Cloud wasn't sure if that meant Sephiroth was still insane or he's actually sane at the moment.

"So that takes Sephiroth off your list! Who do you want me to speak to now?"

* * *

"Sora, go away," Leon muttered as Sora tailed him around the town.

"I just want to know if you sent anything to anyone today. You don't have to tell me who!"

Leon stopped and sighed before turning around to see Sora,

"Alright who sent you?"

"N-No one…"

"Nice try Sora," Leon played with the boy's hair before turning back around to continue his walk.

"But Leon!" Sora cried and continued after him that eventually, they were both out of earshot for Cloud. So in turn, Cloud thought this was getting ridiculous and wished secret admirers didn't have to set up some wild goose chase if all they want was an answer! A simple yes or no to their love! Is that really so hard to do?! Okay sure, it's hard but sending the person you're after to go look for you is not the right way to go!

Cloud muttered most of that to himself as he walked and started to finish up the chocolates from the box while trying to look for Leon and Sora.

"_Where in the world did those two go anyway? Ugh…I forgot why I asked Sora to help…and how did he even know I was in the office today? Doesn't matter…all this lovey-dovey stuff around the streets is getting to me…"_

Cloud can very well say he's happy that other people are enjoying themselves with their love interest but…it only reminded Cloud how alone he felt sometimes…

------------------

Entering Leon's house, Cloud immediately just fell on the living room couch which was the closest soft thing to fall on from the door. Putting the rose on the coffee table, Cloud opened the box again to finish the remaining few chocolate pieces.

"_Well it could still be Leon but…I'm staying with him so why can't he just confess today or…? Ack, this is stupid!" _Cloud sat up again before lightly slapping himself to try to and get that blush to stop rising. Of course that's when he realized: He only starts blushing when he thinks that Leon is the possible sender.

"_Oh hell no…" _Cloud groaned loudly before falling back onto the couch again. As luck, or bad luck, would have it, he heard keys, clicking, and the door opening…

Cloud took in a deep breath to calm himself before sitting up again in time to see Leon come in.

"Cloud, good you're here," Leon stated and made his way to him.

"Y-Yeah…" Cloud only nodded before placing the now-empty box next to the rose.

"Here," Leon sat beside the blonde and handed him something Cloud didn't recognize.

"…What is this?"

"It's a fruit from Sora's world. I think it's called a Paopu Fruit," Leon replied as Cloud continued to stare at the star shaped fruit.

"Then how did you get it?" Cloud asked and Leon just leaned back against the couch.

"He gave it to me for my Valentine's Day gift. Telling me to share it with someone special."

"To share it?"

"Yeah, so I thought about it…and thought who better to share it with than with my best friend?"

"But…" Cloud felt that heat rising to his face again from Leon's comment but Cloud forced himself to keep talking and not stutter, "If Sora gave it to you then…"

"Sora actually told me about the fruit before…I actually asked him to get one for me."

"Oh…"

"So…" Leon took back the fruit and broke it half, "Here, Sora said it's the ripest one he found."

"Th-Thank you…" Cloud said barely above a whisper as he took his half and then their gloved hands and fingers brushed against each other.

"_Th-This is getting ridiculous!" _Cloud wanted so badly to just pull his hair out from the frustration of the scenario he's in.

"Sora told me about what you've been doing all day…how's it going?" Leon asked before taking a bite out of his half and Cloud just wanted Vincent to pop out of nowhere and just shoot him out of favor.

"N-Not good…" Cloud confessed as he nibbled on the fruit.

"Really? I thought the answer would've been obvious…"

"Then enlighten me," Cloud challenged after hearing the mocking tone Leon used. Though Leon only lightly smirked before quickly finishing his half of the fruit and then reached over for the box.

"Your answer is right here," Leon pointed to the message/poem before opening the box, "And this is supposed to tell you if you're right." Leon dumped the wrappers out to show a symbol at the bottom of the box.

"But that's your…" Cloud looked between the picture of the Griever on the box and finally noticed it's the same as Leon's pendant, "……how was I supposed to find that?!" Cloud exclaimed and pointed while looking away to hide his blush.

"Well for one you should've just thrown the wrappings away instead of back into the box. Maybe you would've seen it," Leon pointed out before closing the heart box, "And again, the answer is right here."

Cloud slowly turned around and stared at the message on the box but still got nothing.

"……It's not that obvious to me, Leon," Cloud almost pouted as he stuffed his mouth with the rest of the fruit.

Leon only sighed before pointing to the first line and moved down to the last line.

"First letter of each line…"

Cloud looked once more: L-E-O-N-H-A-R-T

"……_Oh…" _Cloud wanted to slap himself. It really was staring right at him in the face.

"Also, it should've been obvious I was the one after Sora seemed to have disappeared right after he was with me," Leon added and Cloud smacked his arm,

"It wasn't THAT obvious! Stop saying that!" Cloud exclaimed, that heat in his face getting hotter. It made him feel dumb and that's when Cloud realized he should be kind of angry right now: "Wait a minute! Sora was in on this?!"

"Yeah: That's how he knew you were in my office and he also made sure you found that specific valentine as well as making sure you go figure it out. When you got stuck, Sora was supposed to help you. When he got to me, we purposely sort of ran away since we both knew Sora would be a bad liar if you asked him what I said. Plus, he was the one that gave me the Paopu fruit so if that wasn't the tip-off, I honestly don't know what else I could've done…" Leon lightly shook his head and Cloud just wanted to pull his buster sword out to demand a sparring match just so he can knock Leon off his feet and defeat him for revenge.

"……I don't know the significance of the fruit," Cloud muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away since his first thought wasn't the best response to his…secret admirer…Cloud was feeling REALLY hot now!

"Cloud," Leon reached over and pulled on Cloud's arm, "Whoever shares a Paopu Fruit together…"

Cloud stiffened as Leon only scooted over to pry Cloud's arms apart and away from his chest.

"……They will have their destinies intertwined forever…" Leon whispered and pulled Cloud's arm towards him as he can see the blonde's face leaned in for a kiss…in which said-blonde happily kissed back even though he wanted to kill Leon for not just coming out and saying it sooner instead of making him run around town!

* * *

**Extra-Sora's Valentine(it's not Riku or Kairi-this wasn't supposed to be part of the story but that's why this is 'extra'):**

"I thought Leon didn't believe in that stuff…"

"I don't know, maybe he was just being romantic," Sora shrugged as he started to open the door to his own living space in Radiant Garden later that evening.

"Hmm…yeah I guess that's it. Hope it goes well for him."

"It will!" Sora replied with a smile, "I'm sure of it! After all, have you ever seen Cloud smile unless he's talking with Leon?"

"Sora, they're best friends…"

"And you're my Nobody. So your point?" Sora pointed out and finally got his door opened.

Roxas only sighed as he followed Sora.

"But we're different…" Roxas stated and Sora heard the sadness in his voice.

"No we're not," Sora shook his head and offered a smile for Roxas.

"No one can see me," Roxas pointed to his transparent form.

"No one needs to see you but me!" Sora pouted as he continued to his walk to the kitchen for some food.

"That…was actually pretty sweet of you Sora," Roxas whispered and wrapped his arms around Sora to stop him from moving.

"Roxy, I'm hungry! Come on!"

"Look in the living room…" Roxas whispered and Sora groaned before obeying and shifting his direction.

Upon stepping into the dark room, Sora flipped on the light switch and his mouth dropped open. Roses piled on the rectangular coffee table with some that fell on the ground. On the two ends of the table were two candles that are yet to be lit.

"Look in the flowers," said Roxas before Sora assumed the flowers were the only gifts he got. Sora silently approached the table and gently picked up the roses, putting them to the side as if they were glass and he was afraid to break them. Upon seeing a see-through cover, Sora put the roses to the side faster.

"Cake!" he nearly squealed when he saw the chocolate cake decorated with flowers made out of cream, "Roxas we can…" Sora stopped himself…forgetting he can't share it with Roxas.

"I apologize that this is the best I could do," said Roxas, "And since we shared the same body I obviously used your money too…"

"Roxy…" Sora stood up and embraced Roxas, "It's okay, it doesn't matter…"

"I think Miss Aerith suspected it was me when I saw her this morning," Roxas added and embraced Sora back, "She mentioned something about everyone knowing you sleep until noon."

Sora only pouted as they held each other,

"You know you should at least tell me whenever you take over my body and use my money."

"Yeah but then you would ask why and what I bought," Roxas pointed out and Sora pouted again before releasing the blonde.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Roxas asked upon seeing Sora's face,

"I can't share anything with you…at least not for real. We can do it when I fall asleep but…it's just not fair. Last I checked, Merlin still hasn't found a way to separate us…"

"Sora, magic can't fix this. I have no heart and so I can't have a body…"

"……Oh! Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kairi?" Roxas repeated with a raised brow.

"Kairi! And the other princesses! They're the Princess of Hearts right? Doesn't that mean anything? Maybe they can create a heart!"

"Sora…" Roxas shook his head and pecked him on the cheek, "Don't stress yourself over this, especially on Valentine's Day. Enjoy what I gave you and we can meet again in your dreams tonight…" With that Roxas slowly disappeared and Sora fell to his knees by the table, his craving for sweets now gone.

* * *

**A month later(Leon and Cloud back in this part):**

"Here Leon," Cloud planted himself on the man's desk and placed a box with white wrappings in front of him.

"And what's this for?" Leon asked, taking it and started to open it.

"What do you think?" Cloud asked, almost sarcastically. Leon was drawing a blank but was saved when Sora burst through the door.

"Leon! Oh, hi Cloud, anyway: Leon!"

"What?"

"Leon! I caught a heart!" Sora exclaimed, holding it up for Leon to see.

"From a heartless?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're showing me because…?"

"……Because I feel really guilty taking a heart after I destroyed a heartless…"

"……And?" Leon knew there was more behind that.

"And I just want to know if I should…" Sora started to murmur at this point. Leon helped the boy through his journeys and knew if he can trust anyone with the right answer, it's Leon.

"Well why would you even catch a heart to begin with?"

"I thought…maybe I can give it to Roxas…"

"Oh…" Leon motioned the boy closer before taking the heart and slowly releasing it into the air before it disappeared, "Sora, you can't just give someone else's heart to Roxas. You probably only felt guilty because it's not Roxas's heart. Your heart…" Leon pointed to the boy's chest.

"Okay…" Sora nodded in disappointed, thinking he got an answer to his and Roxas's problem, "I should've known it was a bad idea…"

"I'm sorry, Sora," Leon ruffled the boy's hair in comfort,

"It's alright," Sora shrugged and then noticed the gift that is about to be opened, "Is that for White Day?"

White Day! Sora just officially saved Leon's life.

"That's right," Cloud nodded and he got off the desk. The man pulled out a white ribbon as well as a small wrapped package with chocobo printings on them from his pocket and handed it to Sora, "Why don't you tie that somewhere? For you and Roxas; and this is for you, your White Day present."

"Oh…thank you, Cloud!" Sora nodded with a small smile and took off running with the ribbon and gift.

"What was the ribbon for, Cloud?" Leon asked after he was sure Sora was out of earshot.

"Leon, I'm surprised…well listen: since you put it out there that you're the one that tops in the relationship, thus assuming the 'guy' role, right? Then I assume starting next year I'm the one that should be giving you chocolates on Valentine's Day while you return the favor on White Day, correct? So I'll put it this way: I expect a white ribbon from you somewhere down the road."

"Cloud that's not fair…" Leon muttered but the blonde only smirked before taking his leave, "Cloud come on!"

"See you later, Leon," Cloud waved, "Happy White Day. I still need to deliver my gifts to the girls."

Leon later decided to pay a visit to Sora to figure out why Cloud expects a white ribbon somewhere in their relationship on White Day.

Remembering the gift, Leon finished opening it to find vanilla colored cookies. His lips formed a smile and started to eat them. Spinning his chair around, he stared outside his large window while he ate. He was about to bite into his next one if he didn't spot a word on it.

'You'

Raising a brow, Leon looked in the small box again and started to see if anything else had words on them. Now he hoped he didn't accidentally eat one. Though it didn't really take that long to dig out what he needed.

'I love you'

Leon sighed, wondering what he did to be so lucky.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-It's been a while since I first read this somewhere so my memory is foggy. Basically if a guy gives the girl a white ribbon that he tied with his own hands, it means everlasting love.**

**-I'm in a big RokuSora mood okay? And well…I didn't want to make it totally fluffy and stuff! I mean…if you had to think of someone that may not have a happy Valentine's Day, Sora may not be the one to come to mind right? **

**Please read and review!!**

**Happy Valentine's Day and White Day!**

**And if you're single like me, then go celebrate Black Day in April!**


End file.
